


Appetite's and aphrodisiac's.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Wentworth- Franky's trying to cook dinner but Erica is distracting her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appetite's and aphrodisiac's.

Franky stirred the sauce and yawned as the door opened and Erica walked in, throwing her bag onto the table.  
“Hey, how was work?” she called out, spinning around.  
“Long,” Erica answered, “And busy, but I’m home now,” she smiled.  
“Yes, you are,” Franky pulled her closer with a single hand and kissed her on the cheek before turning back to the stove. She felt Erica’s arms wrap around her stomach and bit her lip, sighing and turning around, “I’m making your dinner here, you know,” she said, half-heartedly pushing the other woman away.  
“Mm I know, you’re so hot when you cook,” Erica replied as Franky turned back to the stove.  
Franky couldn’t help but laugh quietly, “Oh shut up.” 

Erica wouldn’t give up though as she started nuzzling Franky’s neck, softly at first before adding a little nip here and there. Franky sighed and put the spoon she was holding down, facing Erica and putting her hands on her waist.  
“You can’t complain that we’re eating too late,” she murmured.  
Erica smiled, “Hey, no complaints here,” she whispered, placing a hand on Franky’s cheek and brushing her fingers over Franky’s lip as she moved her face closer, “It’s not my fault you’re so…appealing,” she liked to throw back words that Franky had once teased her with.  
Franky grinned, “Mm, is that right? You’re pretty appealing yourself, governor.”  
“Don’t call me that, you,” Erica said frustratingly.  
“Sorry, old habits die hard, I guess,” Franky smirked.  
Erica huffed, “Bullshit, you just still get turned on by the whole prisoner-governor thing,” she accused swiftly.  
Franky chuckled, “Yeah, maybe,” she admitted, “But you can’t exactly talk,” she ran her tongue over her lips, smiling, “You loved the danger, craved things – “  
“Do you want to get laid tonight or not?” Erica whispered.  
Franky’s eyes lit up as she reached behind her and without looking, turned the stove all the way off.

“Well, of course, it’s not my fault you’re totally kinky,” Franky just couldn’t help herself.  
Erica pushed her away, “Fuck off, you just don’t know when to shut up, do you?” she took a step back.  
“No, no,” Franky took a step forward and pulled her closer, “Sorry, I’ll zip it, I swear,” she pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key, fixing Erica with a pleading stare.  
Erica couldn’t help but smile, shaking her head, “Yeah, yeah, just come here,” she pulled Franky through the kitchen and pushed her onto the couch roughly, but Franky never minded, especially when Erica crawled up her body, first unbuttoning Franky’s jeans and then slipping her top off. Franky half sat up and unbuttoned Erica’s blouse before taking it off and throwing it on the floor.  
“You’re so fucking sexy,” Franky said as Erica pushed her back down.  
“Knew you couldn’t stay quiet for long,” Erica laughed as she fiddled with Franky’s hair for a moment, “But thank you. You’re pretty gorgeous yourself,” and with that she dove her mouth into Franky’s neck as she turned their positions so Franky was now towering over her, “Touch me,” she whispered.  
“Gladly,” Franky whispered back gently; she knew what Erica was in the mood for after a stressful day at work, she liked to be played with, then fucked, then she liked to fall asleep in front of the tv in Franky’s arms. And Franky was more than happy to oblige, playing with Erica ever so gently and then caressing the inside of her thigh. She could feel Erica’s growing wetness and happily spread it over every fold as she moaned, biting her lip in ecstasy. Then Franky, like an expert, threw two fingers into Erica and began to pump her fingers quickly as she felt Erica’s hands dig into her hair, pulling her further on top of the other woman, so she rested her face in Erica’s neck as she continued to move her fingers until Erica let out one last moan and pulled Franky’s fingers out before she licked them and lay on her chest.  
“You better finish making that dinner then,” Erica whispered after a while of silence.  
Franky chuckled, “Well, I’ve certainly worked up an appetite,” she said, smiling.  
“Mm, me too,” Erica agreed, “Now, just go cook for me would you?”


End file.
